


Integrity Maintained

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, Hand Jobs, Honor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones gets a surprise visit from the Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Integrity Maintained

Jim stalked into the room and pushed him onto the couch. For his part, Bones was confused. And very turned on. He did prefer taking charge; but he was willing to make an exception for this.

Bones watched Jim tug his trousers out of the way and dip a hand into his shorts. What was Jim up to? And why? Bones wasn't complaining, just confused.

He thought Jim was going to take him into his mouth. But, that wasn't what happened. Jim curled his fingers around Bones' cock and moved them up, then down the length. Bones had to admit he wasn't hating it.

He also had to admit he still had no idea why Jim was doing any of this.

Jim's hand, expertly stroking him, was calloused across the palm, but otherwise smooth. Bones' feet pressed against the floor and a warm moan rolled from his chest. _Jesus, Jim..._

With hooded eyes, he watched Jim move his hand faster, working him until he had to close his eyes and drop his head back. He spilled himself over Jim's fingers.

Without a word, Jim rose and exited the room, leaving Bones panting on the couch.

It was that damned bet.


End file.
